At Your Mercy
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: One Shot. Two parts. Explaination inside. Limey. Seto:? Seto finds out that being a deep sleeper is not so safe, even in his security gaurded mansion.
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*At Your Mercy*~*~*

Unknown POV 

He snuck into Seto's room not too worried about being really quiet since the CEO was a deep sleeper. A dull clinking noise came from the bag he was carrying. He set the bag down at the foot of the bed and walked up next to where Seto was laying spread eagled on the bed. 'Good that will make things easier.'

He walked back to where he had left the bag and unzipped it slowly, pulling out one of the many towels in side. He unfolded the towel revealing a pair of electronic handcuffs. He repeated the process ending up with three more pairs and the remote that would open them. 'Well Bakura and Marik are good for something besides destruction.' He smiled and delved back into the bag pulling out a blindfold and a few other items. 

He turned back to the bed and peeled the covers off of the tall teen admiring the toned body. He was only in boxers. 'Thanks Kaiba for making things so easy for me to do this.' 

The other stood thinking for a moment. 'Now I should probably get his hands out of the way first, after blind folding him of course. Do I try and pull his boxers off? Or maybe I should just cuff his legs and cut them off. Decisions, decisions… I guess I'll go with the second option since he will fight.' He grinned at nothing, white teeth flashing in the dark.

He grabbed the blindfold and two sets of cuffs, once again thankful that his prey was a deep sleeper. The handcuffs had long chains, so they easily reached the bedposts, without him having to move Seto's hands much. After he secured one hand he gently lifted the sleeping teens head to slip on the blindfold on. He moved quickly around to the other side of the bed chaining his other hand. He stepped back to admire his handy work. 

He finished the job by chaining both ankles to the posts on the end of the bed. 'Now to wake him up.' He climbed on the bed and let his hands roam over his chest and abdomen. He placed his mouth over one of Seto's nipples sucking lightly, he pulled back and blew on it watching as it responded. Seto had started to stir by now. His intruder moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention as the other. 

He placed kisses along his collarbone and neck nipping every once and a while then soothing the bites with his tongue.  He moved back down to Seto's chest this time sucking hard on the nipple in his mouth earning a small moan from him. 

He sat back watching as the teen woke up.    

Seto's POV

'What the hell is going on? Why can't I see anything?' He tried to move his arms and found them chained, his legs too. 

Seto reviewed things in his mind, 'Okay I am chained to my bed, I still have my boxers on and the person who did this is sitting right next to me and obviously doesn't want to me to know who they are.' "What do you think you are doing? I demand that you remove these cuffs now." He made the chains rattle for emphasis. He couldn't shout unless he wanted his staff to see him and ruin his image.

The silence was beginning to bother him, all he could hear was someone breathing softly and the rattle of the cuffs when he moved. 

He forgot all about being unnerved when he felt his captors hands on his chest; the tips of their fingers skated over his chest and stomach tracing random patterns. Seto jerked against the chains, "Get your hands off of me."

He felt the bed shift and the other was breathing in his ear. They spoke in a voice so low that not even their gender could be determined, "Now, now, you're not exactly in a position to be giving orders are you?" Seto shivered. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He again received no answers to his questions. The bed shifted again, now he felt the stranger settle between his legs. Hands ran up his legs to settle on his hips. Seto jerked again and hissed, "Get away from me." The only response he received was a barely audible laugh. One of the hands left for a moment. Before Seto could get out his next demand for the chains to be removed something cold and very sharp was pressed against his abdomen. Now Seto was becoming scared. 'Where was my staff? Why hadn't this intruder been stopped?'  

The knife moved away and Seto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Unknown POV

'The great Seto Kaiba at my mercy, how much better does it get?' He set the knife down on the bed and crawled up over Seto's chest. He repeated his earlier actions by sucking on one of Seto's nipples; he bit it lightly before soothing it with his tongue and moving to give the other one the same attention. He knew the brunette teen was nervous which was why he wasn't responding, but that could be changed.  

He smirked and started kissing his way up Seto's neck. He reached his ear and nibbled on it lightly making the CEO shiver. "This would be so much more fun if you would relax, if your good I promise I'll unchain you instead of leaving you here for your staff to find." 

He watched amused as Seto's mouth turned down in a grimace, "Fine." 

"Good, now relax." The CEO was still as tense as ever. His captor sighed, 'I knew it would be difficult, I just didn't know he would be this bad.' He climbed off of the teen and reached into his bag once more, pulling out a bottle of strawberry flavored massage oil. He popped the top open watching with amusement as Seto jerked. He poured some onto his hands coating both palms. He reached over and rested his hands on Seto's neck hissing warningly when his prey turned his head to try and get away, making the teen freeze.   

He worked on relieving the tension in Seto's neck and shoulders as best he could before moving down to his chest, pausing briefly to work on leanly muscled arms. He could feel the tension slowly ebbing out of the brunette's form and smiled. He worked down and around his ribs as his hands moved off to the side his prisoner squirmed away making a small noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter. He raised an eyebrow and experimented by running his fingers over said area and was greeted with what was definitely laughter. He noted and filed this information away for further use. Continuing he moved down to his legs and feet once finished he sat back and took in the resigned look on Seto's face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.  

He moved up on the bed and once again nibbled on the prone teen's ear eliciting a small noise and shiver, "So have you decided to relax?" Seto growled but only half-heartedly. His captor laughed softly under his breath and kissed his way down Seto's jaw line to his mouth capturing it in a chaste kiss. He ran a hand through the CEO's soft locks, wishing he could look into those blue eyes, eyes he felt pierce straight through him as if seeing him truly. He sighed softly against the teen's lips, running his hands down skimming to his chest and playing lightly with the already taut nubs of flesh.      

Seto moaned, slightly arching back up and pressed back with his lips making the unknown person above him smile. 

Seto's POV

'There is only one person I want and this couldn't be him… But I can imagine, it will at least make this bearable. I am fairly certain it is a guy though I cannot know for sure. How could this even be happening?' Seto squirmed slightly under the hands on his chest, never one to be completely submissive Seto darted his tongue out and ran it over the bottom lip of his tormenter plunging his tongue in when he gasped. The mysterious person recovered quickly and soon they were battling for the small amount of dominance it would give Seto.   

Seto soon lost when the other decided to suck on his tongue. Seto jerked against the chains and groaned into his captor's mouth in frustration getting a small laugh in response. He felt the other's tongue start to leave and whimpered a little catching on to their lip with is teeth he sucked on it trying to prolong the contact. Seto mentally started cursing himself, 'I can't believe this what the hell is wrong with me?' He released the lip and turned his head away in disgust. 

"Why?" His voice sounded incredibly bitter and annoyingly breathy to his ears. 

The reply that he received was simple giving him no clues, "Because I want you." The heat in their voice made him shiver.

Unknown POV

He sat back and took the teen in front of him in, 'But do I want him this way?' He sighed and absentmindedly began dancing his fingers over Seto's chest and stomach tracing random patterns. 

He ran a finger along the edge of Seto's boxers that were slung lower on his hips, noticing with a sort of grim satisfaction that his hips moved up slightly. 

'I can't do this, this way. If I do I know I'll just go back to feeling just as lonely. But if I release him he will most likely call his security or do something to me. Or worse he would just reject me completely…' He pulled his hands back and wrapped his arms around himself fighting back the tears that threatened. 

He got up off of the bed and grabbed the remote moving to the window seat in the room he pushed the curtains away to let the moonlight filter into the room. He sat down pulling his knees up to his chest, facing his head away and resting his fore head on the cool glass. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees. Closing his eyes he pressed the button on the remote that would release all of the cuffs at once, then he braced for the worst.   

Seto's POV

Seto felt the hands leave and had to bite back a whimper that wanted to leave his mouth. The bed shifted as he captor left confusing Seto to no end. He strained listening for the movements of his captor and heard the curtains pushed away from the window.

After a few minutes he heard a heavy sigh then an odd clicking noise came from the cuffs that were holding him down and he felt them fall off the bedposts and drop onto the bed. He didn't dare move for a second, then he experimentally moved his arm; lifting up he felt the cuff drop off.

He sat up and the other cuff dropped off. He ripped off the blindfold then the cuffs on his ankles. He looked over to the window where his captor was sitting curled up looking away from him and out of the window, they wore a hooded-cloak so Seto had no idea who it was that had kept him chained. 

He got up and with quick strides moved to the window and grabbed the figures arm jerking them up. "Show yourself." They turned but their face was kept in a shadow by the hood of the cloak. Seto released their arm and stood back crossing his arms over his bare chest.      

They stood up, Seto immediately noticed their height, or lack there of. Their head was down and without making a single noise they reached up and undid the silver chain holding the cloak together, letting the cloak fall to the ground without looking up and let their hands drop to their side.

Seto gasped lightly, 'It was him all along… The one I wanted them to be.'

Normal POV

The now uncloaked figure cringed slightly at Seto' gasp. Seto took a step towards him and he took two back stepping over the cloak pooled at his feet. He still hadn't looked up out of fear of what he would see on Seto's face. 

Seto moved past the now still figure to the window and sat down. "Come here." He was back to ordering but his voice was much softer than usual. The teen approached him slowly, head down; he stopped less than a foot away. Seto reached out and placed a hand under his chin and tilted the smaller teens head up. Marveling at the way his amethyst eyes caught the moonlight that lit up his pale skin.   

Said eyes closed and a tear made its way down his face, "I'm sorry." 

Seto almost didn't hear the barely audible apology. He reached out and wiped the tear away softly, cupping the smooth cheek. "Yugi…" Seto spoke in an awed whisper; he pulled the smaller teen onto his lap suddenly making him squeak, though his eyes remained tightly shut. "How? Why?" 

Yugi looked away out of the window not having met Seto's eyes once. He spoke in a low whisper "Bakura and Marik helped me with the plan and the stuff, Mokuba let me into the mansion and led me to your room." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I did this because, because I thought it would be the only way…" Yugi closed his eyes again, waiting for the worst.  

He jerked in surprise; his eyes flying open when he heard Seto's rich laughter ring out, free of its normal scorn and malice. Seto looked down at him speaking in a playful tone, "What a foolish thing to do." He watched Yugi cringe and he grabbed his chin forcing Yugi's eyes to meet his, "You could have had me without going through all that trouble." He bent his head and pressed his lips to Yugi's.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thank you for reading and there is more to this story but I like how it ended here, but if you want to see the rest leave it in your review or e-mail me and I can send it to you. If you e-mail me for it please put 'At Your Mercy' in the subject line. Reviews would be appreciated.  This is not my first written thing, but I am waiting until it is finished before I post the first thing I did. Later 

~~Tracee A.K.A. Wish He Was Mine


	2. Second Half

A/N: Here it is the rest of it since you asked for it, I didn't post it because I think it switches themes a little too rapidly, it was only written because I felt like I had to. So if you don't like it please feel free to tell me, but don't say I didn't warn you…

 At Your Mercy

*~*~*The Forgotten Half*~*~*

Yugi blinked stunned for a moment before throwing his arms around Seto's neck and kissing him back as much as he could before the dream ended. Seto pulled away and Yugi made a small noise of protest both of them panting, "Calm down Yugi we do need to breath." He pulled Yugi closer to him and put his face into Yugi's odd colored hair. 

Yugi pressed his face into Seto's neck, "You're not going to disappear?" 

Seto laughed and pulled away, "I don't think I will ever understand you Yugi." He shook his head.

Yugi looked up at him and tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"You ask such an innocent question when not so long ago you held a knife to my stomach after chaining me to my own bed!"

Yugi smiled and ran a hand through Seto's hair, "Well I never claimed I was innocent, people always assume that I am." He shifted on Seto's lap so that his legs were on either side of him, straddling his lap. He looked at Seto's figure silhouetted by the moon noticing how he could still see his blue eyes, almost as if they had a light of their own. "Your not mad?" 

"No Yugi, though I am wondering what you were going to do with that knife." He raised an eyebrow.

Yugi gave him a bright smile and spoke without a hint of embarrassment, "I was gonna cut your boxers off." He giggled as Seto's mouth fell open.

"Okay I now know for sure that your aren't as innocent as everyone thinks."

Yugi grinned mischievously "Oh what you expected me to answer more like this?" Yugi then let a blush heat his face and he looked down as if embarrassed and fidgeted with his hands, he spoke in an embarrassed and contrite voice, "I was going to use it to cu cut o off your b boxers." He purposely stumbled over the words.

He looked up at Seto and with a look of mischief he closed Seto's open mouth. "Was that how I was supposed to say it?"

Seto just laughed and pulled Yugi close to him, "Your scary you know that?"

Yugi smiled, "Oh I know, but it works well."

Before Seto could retort Yugi covered his mouth with his own.

Seto broke the kiss, "I really should go back to bed; I have to work tomorrow."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I promised Mokuba that if I stayed we would spend the day with him, so no. You'll have to call in and tell them you can't make it."

Kaiba snorted, "I don't think so, I can't just abandon the company on a whim."

Yugi looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "You don't want to spend time with me and Mokuba?" He turned away from Seto and looked out the window mouth turned down and arms around himself. 

"But Yugi-"

Yugi slumped over in defeat closing his eyes as the tears ran down his face, he spoke in an upset voice, "It's okay. I understand, I'll tell Mokuba…"

Kaiba sighed, "I suppose taking one day off wouldn't hurt…" 

Yugi looked up hopefully, "Really? You promise?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes I promise."

Yugi jumped up all of his tears gone. "Good." He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a small device and pressed a button. He put it back in the bag and returned to Seto's lap. "Thank you." He threw his arms around Seto's neck and gave him a firm kiss.

Seto just stared, "You just played me huh?"

Yugi nodded eyes glued to the door.

"WHAT? I can't bel-" Before Seto could say more his bedroom door was flung open and Mokuba raced in throwing himself into Yugi's arms.

"You got him to agree to tomorrow?" Yugi nodded. "Alright!" He threw himself onto his shocked brother, "Thanks Seto."

Seto came out of his shocked state; he spoke in an almost too calm voice. "How much of this did you know about?"

 Mokuba grinned and moved away from his brother sensing the eminent explosion coming he took Yugi with him. Yugi looked confused when Mokuba pulled him so that the bed was between them and Seto. "All of it." 

"WHAT? You knew he was going to come in here and chain me up and scare the hell out of me? You knew he was going to con me into taking tomorrow off?" Yugi's eyes widened at the extreme amount of anger Seto was showing.

While Seto continued to rant Mokuba whispered in Yugi's ear, "We need to calm him down before he passes out, any ideas?"

Yugi watched Seto start to pace, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Has he actually passed out?"

"Yeah. A few times he works too much and when he doesn't sleep enough he gets like this."

"Oh, we could always try tackling him, but considering he is almost twice as tall as we are…" Yugi let his voice trail off.

"Hmm I could tackle his legs and get him to the floor, I think if you kissed him he would calm down."

"Okay. It doesn't bother you?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I am just glad he will be happy." He moved around the bed and when Seto turned in his pacing he knocked into his legs making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Mokuba sat on his legs while Yugi leaned down and stopped his mouth with a firm kiss.

Yugi sat up and looked at a now silent Seto. "It's late, I think we should go to sleep."

Seto still had an odd look in his eyes and when he opened his mouth Mokuba moved quicker than it seemed possible and clapped a hand down. "Quick, Yugi pin his arms." Yugi did as he was asked and saw why when Seto immediately started screaming again though it was muffled by Mokuba's hand.

Yugi looked at Mokuba who was currently sitting on his brother's chest to keep him still. "What do you usually do to calm him?"

Mokuba looked away from his brother and grinned, "Let him pass out."

Yugi sweat dropped. "Oh, why is he so mad?"

"Probably because he is embarrassed." 

"Okay I see. I feel bad now, I didn't mean to stress him out like this." Yugi felt real tears come to his eyes and he bent his head trying to hide them.

Seto saw him and sat up throwing Mokuba to the floor with a surprised thump. He reached out and pulled Yugi to him, "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded and put his arms around Seto, tears falling, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you this much."

Seto sighed, "It's okay why don't we just get some sleep." He got up unsteadily and set Yugi on his feet then helped Mokuba up. Mokuba was staring at his brother in disbelief. "What is it Mokuba?" 

"Well it's just that we have always had to let you pass out before you would calm down."

Seto snorted and moved over to the bed tossing Yugi's stuff into his bag. "Where do you want to sleep Yugi? You can sleep in one of the guestrooms or in here with me. Your choice."

"Uh I guess I will stay in here."

Mokuba piped up and gave Yugi a wink behind Seto's back. "I think I'll sleep in here too, someone needs to make sure you actually sleep." He grinned as Seto spun around, Yugi giggled and after grabbing something from his bag, jumped onto the bed. 

He stood up making him slightly taller than Seto, Mokuba jumped up with him, Yugi handed him the end of a licorice rope they pulled of the plastic and proceeded to eat while jumping on the bed just out of Seto's reach. 

Yugi and Mokuba taunted him by staying just out of reach each of them working on an end of the long piece of candy. "What's the matter big brother?" Mokuba grinned. While Seto was focused on him Yugi bounced over and grabbed him pulling him onto the bed. He laughed and started tickling Seto making the taller teen squirm, soon Mokuba joined in.

By the time they were done Seto was completely breathless and exhausted to point where he could barely keep his eyes open. The other two were just hitting their sugar high. They sat against the headboard giggling like crazy; Yugi had pulled out another candy rope and broke it in half for them. "Mokuba you should go change for bed, I can't believe you stayed up so late to help me, thanks." Yugi hugged Mokuba then pushed him off the bed.  

A little after Mokuba had left the room Yugi moved and sat lightly on Seto's stomach, the CEO looked at him sleepily. Yugi smiled with the licorice still in his mouth and put the other end in Seto's. "I think you need a little sugar." Seto shrugged and started to devour the candy not paying attention to the fact that every bite brought Yugi a little closer, finally he noticed when Yugi was lying out on his chest his face right in his. Seto stopped eating, Yugi smiled and took the last bite pressing his lips against Seto's.

Just then they heard giggling and Seto broke the kiss. Both of them looked to the door where Mokuba was standing, Seto raised a hand and covered his eye's also hiding a blush. Yugi laughed and pulled Seto's hand away, laughing even harder when the blush deepened.   

Mokuba was still giggling, "That was so cute."

Seto looked at Mokuba with something akin to horror on his face, "How long were you there?"

Yugi answered for Mokuba, "Since I sat down on your stomach."

"You mean you knew he was there?" Yugi smiled and moved off of him to lean against the headboard. Mokuba came over and sat on Yugi's lap making a very amusing picture since they were basically the same height. Seto sat up and looked at them chuckling softly. "You guys make a cute picture." He then scowled when he realized what he had said. "If you ever tell anyone I said that I will lock you away for ten years."

Yugi and Mokuba giggled. Mokuba turned to Yugi, "You know… We can use that against him." 

"How we have no proof?"

Mokuba grinned and pulled out a small tape recorder. "I always have one just in case Seto has an un-Seto moment."

"Really? You'll have to let me listen to them."

"Oh sure but I have video too."

During the whole conversation Seto sat with a horrified expression on his face. "What!"

Mokuba eeped and put his face into Yugi's shoulder hiding a grin. Yugi put protective arms around him. "Maybe we should go to sleep now Kaiba?"

Seto glared at his brother. Yugi set him down and stood up stripping down to his boxers. Seto's gaze snapped to Yugi. Yugi giggled and threw his shirt at him catching Seto right in the face. 

Mokuba sat just out of Seto's immediate reach guarded by Yugi; he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Yugi, Seto talks in his sleep. I have some tapes with your name mentioned and some other interesting noises." He laughed and ducked behind Yugi when his crimson-cheeked brother dived for him.

Yugi's face was also lightly tinted but he was laughing and keeping Mokuba from harm. He reached down and grabbed his bag opening it he dug around and pulled out some giant pixie stix and more candy ropes. 

Seto eyed the candy suspiciously, "Why did you bring candy?"

Yugi shrugged and passed Mokuba some of it, "It was for when I was done and gave Mokuba the remote for the cuffs, it's for helping me." He opened a rope and stuck the end in his mouth sucking on it rather than chewing. "Yami says I have an unnatural obsession with sugar."

Mokuba lied down with his head on Yugi's lap, tipping a pixie stix into his mouth. Yugi absentmindedly pet his hair. "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat any more Mokuba. We should go to sleep before your brother passes out." Yugi smiled warmly in Seto's direction and took the candy from Mokuba and set it on the dresser. He finished off his own. 

Seto had been silent for a while now watching how Yugi and his brother interacted, "I didn't know you two were this close?"

Yugi nodded, "We have been for a while, I have even sleep over here a few times without you knowing. That's how I knew you were a deep sleeper," Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, he wrinkled his nose in amusement. "I never got to hear you talk but you did mutter a lot."

Seto scowled and gestured to his brother who was all but asleep in Yugi's lap; even after the amount of sugar he had. "We should probably get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and gently moved Mokuba's head onto the pillows then joined him. Seto crawled up next to them and pulled the covers up. His chest was to Yugi's back and Mokuba curled up against Yugi's chest.

Yugi looked back at Seto placing a soft kiss on his mouth, "Night Kaiba." He turned and almost immediately began to fall asleep.

Seto placed a kiss on Yugi's neck, "Seto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Seto."

"Oh, Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight Yugi."

At that moment Mokuba shifted, "Are you guys done now? I wanna go to sleep." His voice sounded slurred.

"Yeah Mokuba goodnight." Yugi rested a hand on Mokuba's hair stroking it to relax him.

"Goodnight big brother, night Yugi."

"Go to sleep."

Yugi laughed and snuggled closer to Seto feeling completely content, "On that happy note…"

Mokuba giggled lightly.

Seto sighed, "Goodnight you two." 

They fell asleep covered in moonlight with Seto watching over the now two most important people in his life, for once falling asleep feeling truly content.

*~*~*END*~*~*

There it is. Later,

Tracee A.K.A.: Wish He Was Mine


End file.
